Akari Kagoshima
Akira is a young Quincy who accompanies Masatsura on his travels. | birthday = February 14 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'2 | weight = 98 lbs | eyes = Brown | hair = Scarlet | blood type = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Masatsura | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = | partner = Masatsura | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = World of the Living | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Quincy Teachings | status = Active | signature skill = Quincy Powers }} Personality Akari is a cheerful young women who maintains a constantly giggley deminor. She gives no exact reason as to why she is always happy, even when asked by Masatsura the only answer she gave him was "You only get one shot at living, might as well be happy." However behind her constantly cheerful outlook, there are hints of psychosis. The most notable seems to be the fact that according to Masatsura, she is out of contact with reality. This point has been proven when she skipped in a circle around a group of hollows giggling and humming a lullaby before mercilessly killing them, then returning to her care free self within seconds. Appearance Akari is a well-endowed female with long, flowing, wavy scarlet hair with an elegant, loosely tied knot at the back. She wears a very provocative outfit comprising of a revealing, halter-type armor breastplate top, that leaves much of her cleavage and stomach exposed, with light-armored gauntlets and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, respectively, as well as her thighs. She also wears a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips. A dark scarf could be seen wound around her neck. History Much of Akaris history remains a mystery, what is known of it is that masatsura found her killing a group of hollows in the world of the living early in his travels and took her under his wing. He described her killing the hollows as one of the strangest things he's seen in the world of the living as she went from innocent victim to apex predator at the drop of a dime. Equipment Quincy Cross: Akari's quincy cross is often hidden behind her scarf is takes the shape of a Celtic cross necklace. It however is rarely seen as she is capable of manifesting her bow without the use of her cross. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Akari has a unique spiritual power. While it's quantities are massive, it is almost undetectable in her normal cheerful, however when she begins to experience her psychotic mentality the true bulk of it can be felt. Masatsura has Stated the her spiritual power is capable of rivaling if not surpassing that of a captains, he then goes on to state the her bi-poler disorder is the only way that he can think to explain how her body could contain such levels of reiatsu. Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Akari is capable of absorbing and shape spiritual energy from the atmosphere with strict ease, being able to shape it into transparent walls capable of withstand all but the strongest attack, a spear like wepon which she uses with the upmost mastery. With her masterful skill she states that the surronding area makes no difference in her ability to absorb reiryoku. Hirenkyaku Master: Akari is a master of the high speed movement of the Quincy being able to even outstep captains. Her skill in this area allows her to keep up with Masatsura with ease. To preform this ability she gathers spirtual particles under her and rides them to her destination. She can also use Hirenkyaku to hover and fly for long periods of time. Hand-to-Hand combatent: '''While not her best skill she is at least able to combat multiple Lieutenants. '''Master level swordsmanship: Using her spear crafted from reiryoku she is capable of besting Captain-level Shinigami in the field of combat. Her skill is so great the she was capable of cutting down a group of hollows with one swing. Master Archer: Her archery skills put her in the higher echelon of Quincy in terms of skill as she is capable killing multiple enemies with one arrow. She is capable of manipulating the reiryoku that makes up the arrows to allow her control of there path of flight. Spirit Weapon. Being a Quincy Akari is able to manafest the Quincy bow and arrows with the Quincy cross. Her talents in the arts of the Quincy however have allowed her the ability to summon the bow without the cross, though rarely seen it takes the appearence of a compound bow scarlet in color in contrast to the normal blue. With her bow Akari can fire Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"), The arrows formed by the abilities of the Quincy. Her arrows seem to possess the ability to only strike what she chooses, as she stated that she could fire an arrow through a building with out harming the building or anyone inside. Quincy: Letzt Stil Akari seems to possess knowledge of the Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "Destruction Sage: Final Form, Quincy", German for "Last Style"; Viz Media Translation, "Letz Stile"). *'Quincy: Vollständig' (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form") Category:Character